


L'amor i el país, la pàtria contra el desig (El amor y el país, la patria contra el deseo).

by rovirradas



Category: Rovirradas
Genre: Catalunya, Ciutadans, Esquerra Republicana de Catalunya, F/F, La Sexta, Parlament, Partit Popular, Política, Salvados, españa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rovirradas/pseuds/rovirradas
Summary: Inés Arrimadas no puede dejar de pensar en Marta Rovira desde la noche del cara a cara en Salvados.





	L'amor i el país, la pàtria contra el desig (El amor y el país, la patria contra el deseo).

Inés Arrimadas se levanta de la cama y se mete en el baño. Observa su rostro en el espejo, sonriente. Ya hace dos días de las elecciones en Cataluña. Aún no se acaba de creer que su partido haya crecido tanto hasta convertirse en la primera fuerza política. Vale, eso no es suficiente para derrotar al independentismo, ¿pero qué más da? Moralmente, ella ha ganado. 

Presidenta... ese cargo que tanto ha anhelado. Y sin embargo, esa no es su primera preocupación. Lleva semanas forzándose a dedicarse en cuerpo y alma en la campaña y en las elecciones, pero no puede concentrarse… A veces lo consigue, sí, al fin y al cabo no tiene más remedio: el futuro de Cataluña depende de ella. Pero esas últimas noches no ha podido luchar contra sus propios pensamientos, contra la fuerza de su subconsciente… 

Suspira. Maldito cara a cara. Maldita Sexta. Maldito Jordi Évole. Maldita Marta Rovira. Maldita mujer… ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? ¿Por qué desde ese día lo único que quiere hacer es quitarle esta estúpida ropa amarilla que se empeña en llevar? A ella no le gustan las mujeres. Imposible. A ella sólo le gusta el poder. Dominar. Y como no ha podido vencer al independentismo, ahora quiere seducirlo. Someterlo a su voluntad. Exacto. Se trata de una cuestión de poder, del simple morbo de dejarle claro al independentismo quién manda aquí. Que este deseo se manifieste en Marta es casualidad. O no. Por qué a ver, puestos a escoger entre Puigdemont, Junqueras o los de la CUP… 

Suena el móvil en la habitación. Va a buscarlo. Es Albert. Dame una excusa para dejar de pensar en tonterías, piensa.

–¿Cómo está mi presidenta favorita?– Inés sonríe. Sabe que aunque Albert desee lo mejor para el partido, muy en el fondo se alegra de que ella no vaya a conseguir la presidencia. No soportaría que ella fuese la presidenta y él sólo un diputado a la sombra de Rajoy. Menudo imbécil.  
–Eufórica aún. ¿Todo bien?  
–Claro. Oye, voy a convocar una reunión con la cúpula. Es hora de que nos pongamos de trabajar después de nuestra victoria. A las 16 en el Parlament.  
–Parlament? No en la sede?  
–Mejor en nuestro despacho del Parlament. Que nos vean lucir nuestro triunfo.  
–Ahí estaré. 

Cuelga. Suspira de nuevo. ¿Qué necesidad hay de reunirse en el Parlament? No tenía ganas de encontrarse a miembros de otros partidos. Hace unas semanas hubiera estado encantada con la idea de ir y presumir, pero ahora… En fin. De nada sirve lamentarse. Lo que tiene que hacer es concentrarse en la reunión y ya está. Además, quizás ella ni siquiera está ahí. O no se cruzan. Pero espera que sea lo primero, no le gusta de idea de coincidir con ella en el mismo espacio físico y no verla… 

***

Inés entra en el coche oficial. 

–Llévame al Parlament, por favor.

Cierra los ojos y se permite perderse entre los recuerdos. 

“Creo que nunca habían pasado un rato tan largo juntas. Sí que es verdad que han pasado horas en el Parlament, pero así, un rato así de largo, una frente a la otra, no. No sé si se han encontrado alguna virtud.”

La verdad es que Jordi tenía razón. La había visto muchas veces, pero nunca había tenido la ocasión de mirarla con atención. De mirar sus rizos oscuros, sus cejas perfiladas, la marca encima del labio, seguramente fruto de la varicela, su cuello, su forma de beber agua, su forma de lamerse los labios, su sonrisa irónica e incrédula… Y joder, ¿cómo podía ser su castellano tan ridículo y tan sexy a la vez, con ese acento tan catalán? 

Para ya, se dice a sí misma. Como sigas alimentando estos pensamientos al final te vas a enchochar, por dios.

***

Por fin se ha acabado la reunión, que en vez de reunión debería haberse llamado exhibición de ego del señor Albert Rivera, pero bueno. Nihil novum sub sole. 

Girauta se le acerca.

–Decíamos de ir a tomar algo a mi casa para seguir celebrando, vienes?  
–Debería ir a casa a descansar, llevo mucho cansancio acumulado.  
–Venga, no será lo mismo sin nuestra presidenta.  
–A la próxima me apunto, lo prometo.  
–Vaya… pues que descanses! Ya nos veremos.  
–Adiós, que vaya bien!

Uf, menos mal que no le ha insistido más. Ir a tomar algo con estos es lo último que le apetece. La cabeza le empieza a doler, sólo quiere un baño y su copita de vino mientras escucha Fito y Fitipaldis. Baja la escalinata del Parlament cuando de repente le llega una voz familiar. 

Ahí está. Al pie de las escaleras, hablando con Carme Forcadell. Inés, extrañamente, o quizás no tanto, no vacila, y sigue bajando hasta llegar a ellas.

–Bona tarda _(Buenas tardes)_!– Inés se para a su lado. Las dos mujeres, un poco sorprendidas, la miran. Nunca antes las había saludado por los pasillos del Parlament.  
–Bona tarda– dice Marta, dedicándole una sonrisa educada a pesar de su sorpresa.  
–Només volia felicitar-vos pel vostre resultat del 21D i per la campanya. Heu treballat molt.  
_(Sólo quería felicitaros por vuestro resultado el 21D y por la campaña. Habéis trabajado mucho)._

Carme i Marta se miran entre ellas. La mirada de Forcadell es cortante. Si esto es un intento para chulearse, lo lleva claro, parece decir. Rovira sonríe, más tranquila.

–Moltes gràcies. Enhorabona a tu igualment per haver estat la candidata més votada. Encara que no comparteixi la vostra política, està clar que heu sabut arribat a molta gent. (Muchas gracias. Enhorabuena a ti igualmente por haber sido la candidata más votada. Aunque no comparta vuestra política, está claro que habéis sabido llegar a mucha gente).  
-Gràcies. _(Gracias)._  
–Bé, Marta, et deixo, que he quedat amb en Romeva. _(Bueno, Marta, te dejo que he quedado con Romeva)._  
–Val, vés tranquil·la. _(Vale, vete tranquila)._  
–Adéu _(Adiós)_ – se despide Carme de las dos mujeres.  
–Bueno, jo… _(Bueno, yo…)_  
–Si no tens pressa podríem fer un cafè al bar _(Si no tienes prisa podríamos tomar un café en el bar)_ – interrumpe Inés, casi sin pensarlo. 

Marta la mira prácticamente atónita.

–Ja saps, com que l’Évole va dir que no havíem anat mai a fer un café, doncs he pensat que podria estar bé, no? Que dues dones com nosaltres puguin compartir les seves idees també fora de la cambra del Parlament. _(Ya sabes, como Évole dijo que nunca habíamos ido a tomar un café juntas, pues he pensado que podría estar bien, no? Que dos mujeres como nosotras pueden compartir sus ideas también fuera de la cámara del Parlament)._

Inés empezó a arrepentirse de sus palabras al no obtener una respuesta inmediata, pero Rovira terminó por acceder.

–Clar! Per què no? _(Claro! Por qué no?)_


End file.
